


Sleepless Desire bonus

by Dumpstur



Category: Midnight Cinderella, Otome, Otome Game - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumpstur/pseuds/Dumpstur
Summary: Sid's sleepless desire was lacking in a bit so ;0





	

 

“Can we take a moment?” You spoke closing the book you were reading and setting it on the table.

Giles looked at you with a frown, his brows furrowed slightly. “Are you not feeling well princess? You’ve been looking a little pale as of late.”

You brought your hand towards your head, feeling a hot flash spread over your body. Lately the stress of days was getting to you, the late nights and longer lessons with Giles. You had started feeling weak earlier today, but kept it to yourself not wanting to halt the pace.

“I’ve been feeling a little off, but I didn’t want everyone to worry.”

“You’re the Princess of Wysteria, your health is of utmost concern. Come let me feel your forehead.”

Giles swept forward laying a cool palm on your head, he was silent for a moment before pulling it away. He sighed softly, “As expected you have a cold. I’ll have Nico escort you to your chambers for resting, we can’t have you falling apart on us can we.”

He smiled kindly, taking your hand and helping you up. You both left the study seeing Nico resting along side the wall next to the door.

“Ah, lessons finally over?” He asked standing up straight.

“Unfortunately our princess is under the weather, can you make sure she arrives to her room? I’ll send for some maid to bring a healthy hearty food. She needs all the rest she can get.”

Nico nodded taking your hand, he guided you off to your room making sure your knees wouldn’t collapse under you. He escorted you to your room helping you rest on the edge of the bed, he then called for a maid to help you undress into more breathable clothing.

“Please rest well, don’t hesitate to ask for anything. We’ll bring you some food in a little bit, a Princess must rest up to rule her kingdom.” Nico smiled while bowing, he closed the door quietly leaving you to your thoughts.

After you changed, a large bowl of soup and bread were delivered to your chamber. You ate as much as you could, setting the bowl on the tableside next to your bed. You settled down in the blankets, resting your head back on a pile of soft pillows. Your eyes felt sleepy even though the sun was still out, it had to be close to the afternoon but you felt like you could sleep for hours. Letting out a soft sigh, you gave in to your desires and let yourself drift off.

 

You were resting fast asleep when you slowly started to stir away, the night sky shining down on your from your open window. You felt a pair of fingers brush against your forehead, your eyes opened softly looking at the person who was next to your bed.

“Heard you caught a cold,”

“Sid,” You murmured blinking your sleepy eyes. You were slightly surprised to find he had come in to check on you, taking time out of his work to visit.

“My fever’s gone down now, I’m okay.” You spoke voice quiet almost like a whisper. It shocked you and you quickly clapped a hand over your mouth, Sid looked at your slightly confused.

“Oh? What are you doing?”

“Don’t catch my cold,” You spoke out. You didn’t want Sid to get sick, the last thing he needed was to get behind on his work. You tried to keep the germs to yourself, speaking while your hand protected him.

Sid reached a hand up and rubbed the back of his head, “Ohhh I just remembered somethin’ good.”

You raised a brow looking at him, wondering what he was going to say.

The man kneeled slowly on the bed, making the mattress rustle underneath him. He leaned in slightly setting a hand on your side, smirk playing on his lips. Locking eyes with you his lips parted, “Did you know? If someone catches your cold, you’ll heal from it faster.”

“Um…” you whispered your eyes locking together. You could still feel him inching closer, the distance between you closing faster. Your hand still against your mouth, it didn’t seem to mind him as he stopped mere hairs away.

A small frown broke out on Sid’s face, “enough. Stop covering your mouth.”

“No I don’t want you to get sick,” you protested.

Sid’s breath swept across your face, it was hot and sweet which made you push your hand against your mouth even harder. You could feel your ears grow hot, Sid’s eyes locked onto yours with a lustful gaze. He sighed gently, “You asked for it.”

The bed shifted more, Sid lifting his weight to rest on top of you. His knee’s rested on either side of your body, hand gripping your side so you wouldn’t go anywhere. He leaned forward, nose bushing against yours. Lips finding their place against your fingers, he kissed your hand gently. Sid’s tongue flicked between his lips, sliding along your skin for a moment before retreating back in his mouth.

You let out a small gasp, even though your lips weren’t even touching. You could feel them tingling, a small burning desire danced across them with a hot passion. They grew warm as your licked your lips, your fingers shaking slightly.

“Hey,” Sid spoke out. His voice was deep and lustful, growling slightly as he talked. His hand running along your wrist slowly, they felt cool against your hot skin.

You couldn’t help but close your eyes, enjoying the sensation. Your fever had flared up a bit, forehead and body warm. Sid’s cool fingers felt great against your skin, they offered peace in this hot situation. Your mind was swimming with so many thoughts, you could barely focus on what was going on. It was Sid’s sudden words that brought you back to reality.

“Aren’t I heavy?”

You tried to find words but your tongue froze in your mouth, letters falling against your teeth. The room was so quiet, the pounding of your heart was sure to be heard all over the castle. Your chest grew tight, mind screaming in silence. You tried to pick up on any other sounds to distract yourself, but the night was quiet. Even the usual sounds that drifted in from the outside stood silent, it seemed as if the night sky was halting all noise. You felt your feelings spilling out through your skin, the way your body was reacting to Sid was enough to drive you crazy. You began to realize it was something you could no longer control or hide. Ever so slowly, you dropped your hands from your mouth.

A wide grin broke out across Sid’s face, “It’s about time,”

You were attacked with an onslaught of kisses, at first they were gentle. Soft pecks on your lips, which left you wanting more. Sid obliged of course bringing himself back for more, his lips holding onto yours for even longer. He nibbled on your bottom lip, tugging it gently asking to be let in. Your own lips parted, desperately wanting to feel more of Sid. It wasn’t long until his tongue was on yours, exploring every corner of your mouth.

“Hnnnn,” you moaned into his mouth. You clenched your hands, onto Sid’s shirt trying to hold on for dear life. As time passed on, his kisses were more and more desperate and lustful. They left you weak, yearning for something else. His mouth began to wander towards the crook of your neck, lapping at your shoulder. His teeth sunk in gently, making you cry out. Sid sucked hungrily, the moment a red mark began to appear he moved on to another spot. Soon your neck and shoulder became covered in deep dark bruises, you knew Giles would say something tomorrow.

“S-sid, hey” you panted trying to pull back from his mouth. Your face was hot and flushed, body trembling slightly. You could already feel the excitement seep between your legs, wondering if he was feeling the same.

“What?” Sid asked looking up at you with concern. He then let out a sight, “Oh sorry, sorry. It’s different than usual, so I lost hold of myself for a second.”

“Different than usual?” You asked.

He smirked, lifting a hand almost touching your face. “You’re hot,” he spoke running a finger over your lips. You parted them slightly, it was enough for him to slip a few inside. They roamed over your tongue, giving it a pinch. You swallowed hard, locking eyes with him.

“Inside too,” he breathed out

Your eyes widened at his boldness, making a small noise in surprise.

“Looks like you’re hot all over,” Sid said an evil grin plastered on his face. He found a hand running up along your side, caressing the exposed skin.

“I-it’s because I have a fever,” you stuttered trying to turn away from him. You were starting to get embarrassed, your thighs sweating slightly. Feeling hot desires creep up from the pit of your stomach, they stopped in your throat. You wanted to cry out so many things but found them stuck inside, they refused to be brought to light. No matter how hard you swallowed, or how hard you tried they stayed put.

“Didn’t you say earlier it had gone down?” Sid asked with slight concern.

You could barely make out his shape in the dark, the only light pouring in from the window across the room. The moon shone brightly with the stars in the sky, it wasn’t enough to give you a full view on the man on top of you. You let out a sigh, of course this wasn’t your fever. This was something more, you were beginning to think even he knew.

“Plus,” Sid said suddenly shifting his hips slightly. You felt the pressure of his hands now on your hips, rolling them in heavy circles. He gripped them tightly, showing you the strength he had in him. It excited you, knowing what he could possibly do.

“You should sweat out a fever, right?”

“Ahhnn,” you breathed out. Sid’s voice was erotic and hot, he was almost panting when he spoke. You could feel his breath on your skin, making it even hotter than it already was. You were going crazy, melting right into his arms. The combination of your fever, Sid and all this kissing was driving you like this.

“Just relax,” Sid panted into your ear. His voice sweet and seductive, pushing you to your limits. His fingers moved to your chest, tugging at the ribbons on your bodice. Yet he did it slowly, watching for your reaction. His eyes digging into your soul almost, you felt like you wanted to expose yourself completely to him. Leaning in again you felt his hot breath on your ear.

“At the end I’ll take full responsibility and get you out of your sweaty clothes.”

That was the ending moment for you, your body and mind going completely mad. Your body turned to jelly, the only sound reaching your ears was the undoing of ribbons. You could feel him getting closer to the last remaining ones when you suddenly snapped back to your senses.

“S-sid!”

“Yeah?” He said nipping at your collarbone again. Cool tongue sliding along your neck, the combination of his hot breaths was getting to be too much. Your arms found their way to snake around his body clinging to him tightly.

“No….”

“Hmm?” He pulled back looking at you completely. Reaching out to brush a few loose strands of hair that had fallen on your cheeks. His touch was gentle and loving, a look of concern spreading along his face. “Do you feel sick?”

“No..” you panted out again locking eyes with his. His gaze was strong, you could almost see yourself in his eyes. That was all that was on his mind, you and you alone. Taking a moment to compose yourself, you gripped his shirt even tighter.  “Go slow….” It was quiet, the only sounds were your labored breathing. Your voice had even surprised yourself, but you were ready.

A grin spread crossed Sid’s face, “Ahh… yeah I got it.” Truth be told he didn’t want to go slow, he wanted to ravage your body till the sun came up. But of course he’d respect your wishes tonight, but only tonight. The next time you two met, it would be a different story. His hands rested on your shoulders and slowly slid your dress off.

“Slowly yeah?” He breathed moving his face closer and capturing your lips in a deep kiss. Pulling back for air he moved in again, loving the sounds of you moaning into his mouth. Kissing you over and over, you both panted from the steamy session.

“And gently…”

Sid’s fingers brushed against your thighs, spreading them apart slightly.  He brought one hand towards your slit, letting a finger slide against its lips. You moaned softly, back shuddering at the feeling. He smiled in the kiss, slowly sliding two fingers inside. They slid in with ease, the heat of your body clenching around them. Ever so slowly he moved them gently, allowing you to get used to the feeling. His thumb pushed against your clit, swirling in a small circle.

“Aaaahnnn S-sid,” You panted out breaking away from the kiss. You bucked your hips, his name spilling from your lips. You could feel a flame licking its way through you, the pleasure better than when you did it yourself. His fingers hitting the right spots, your clit throbbing in desperation. His breath was hot against your face, his labored breathing tickling your ear.

Sid continued to pick up the pace with his fingers, from a soft agonizing thrusts to quick messy ones. He pushed his thumb harder on your sensitive spot, slipping in a third finger as you moaned again. He continued to kiss your lips, until they were wet and numb. He began to stretch your hole, spreading his fingers slightly.

Licking your lips, Sid slowly slid his fingers out of you. You whimpered softly, feeling the heat leave with you. He slid your dress completely off, it fell to the floor with a soft thump. You sat bare on the bed, a cool breeze brushing over your skin. Sid kissed your shoulders, slowly moving down as he did. Weight shifting on the bed, he scooted his body down. Lips bushing across your breasts, tongue tasting your nipples. They grew hard on impact, small goosebumps breaking out on your body. He moved even lower, tongue dragging over your navel.

You closed your eyes enjoying the feeling of Sid’s mouth, it worked wonders as he kissed every inch of your skin. You felt him grab your hips and slide you down on the bed, head resting slightly propped up. It was moments later when you felt Sid’s mouth connect with your pulsing heat.

“Sid! Oh Sid,” you cried out body shaking in delight. Tongue dipping inside your hole, it swirled and moved caressing your folds. His hands gripped your thighs, finger pressing into your skin. His mouth was hot and felt so good on you.

Feeling your clit throb, Sid moved his mouth towards it. He latched on, sucking gently at first. He wanted to see your reaction, feel your body move under him. He nipped at your bud, your pussy growing wet at his touches. You clung to his head, grabbing locks of hair tightly. Body withering under his touch, back arching in desire.

Sid pushed his mouth harder on you, now sliding his fingers back inside. He thrusted them gently, letting them slide all the way in before pulling back out almost completely. He could feel your body trembling, coming closer to your climax. His own face was flushed red, he was so excited. A hard bulge pushed against his pants, precum had been soaking through his boxers for a while now. Fingers thrusted more violently this time, desperate to get you off. Sid sucked harder, letting his tongue spin circles on you. He was enjoying the tightness of your hands, the tugging and pulling on your hair.

“I’m c-close,” you panted out. You could feel your body growing hotter, hips bucking at the pleasure.

Reading your movements, Sid pushed his fingers in one last time as deep as they could reach. They hit your sensitive areas, driving you wild. The combination of his hands and mouth finally spilt you over the edge. Your body rocked as waves of heat and pleasure spilled all around, you grabbed Sid’s hair pulling at it roughly. Your knees shook, trying to clench them closed around him. His name dripped over your lips, you called to him sweetly.

After you calmed down, Sid pulled back licking his lips. A grin broke out across his face, “You taste good princess.”

You blushed looking away from him, you were embarrassed to have reacted like that. He had seen you in a different light, you covered your breasts quickly.

“Don’t be shy now ____.” Sid spoke sliding off his jacket and letting it fall to the floor. “We’re just getting started.”

His boldness surprised you, your eyes watching him undress. The rock hard abs underneath his shirt were a sight to behold, something you could never tire of looking at. Unbuckling his pants, he shimmied out of them quickly, the hardness of his cock being less restrained. You bit your lip, chewing on it a little bit. You couldn’t help but stare, this was all new to you.

Sid chuckled, “can’t help but look yeah?” He stood next to the bed, fingers under the waistband of his underwear. He pulled them down in a swift movement, kicking them to the side he looked at you running a finger across his bottom lip.

His cock twitched at the brisk air that swept across it, he felt better standing there in the nude clothing no longer holding him back. The tip of the head was wet and glistening with precum, a bit dripped down onto the floor. He huffed with excitement, ready to devour you completely.

“You better be ready princess,”

........

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not very good at this
> 
> part 2 later


End file.
